


Mother's Best Friend - Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Based on the story written by @Shazzy99 https://www.wattpad.com/438000686-once-upon-a-time-swanqueen-one-shots-lesbian-onea Multipart fic was requested by the writer so!As promised! A multipart fic with lots of smut...





	1. Sugar

The saying goes that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. The sweet scent of honey was what lured Regina as well. Though, this wasn't your typical honey...

A soft moan escaped Emma's lips and filled the room as the brunette went down on her, kissing over the soft mound with the golden curls, only to dive deeper and lick at the folds that slowly began to drip with the girl's sweet honey. Regina's greedy hands slid over the firm thighs that were wrapped around her head as she teased the girl relentlessly, teasing her more and more, making the girl squirm. Regina's tongue darted out and licked a teasing trail up the slick slit and prodded the excited little nub that was hidden between them before going down and slowly pushing her tongue inside of the girl's hot and inviting body.

"Regina..." It was a breathless moan. Hands tangled in the soft, brown hair, carefully tugging while encouraging the woman to go on and do more.

"You better not be too loud." Regina whispered and teasingly kissed her way up the girl's taut body. "We wouldn't want your mother to hear us now, would we?" She purred and licked over Emma's neck, placing a sloppy kiss on it.  
"I'm nearly 18... I can decide for myself what's ok and what's not." She said defiantly, making the woman smirk.  
"I'm ok, just ok?" The woman quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the sexy girl that's covered by her own naked body.  
"You're more than ok..." Emma breathed and wrapped her legs around the older woman, pulling her closer and made her lie flush on top of her. "I'd dare say you're perfect." She whispered and kissed Regina deeply, sucking on her plush lips and rubbing her tongue against them gently. The woman responded happily and purred into the kiss, deepening it.

They sure have had their share of kisses in the past. They both can clearly remember the first time when they just shamelessly threw themselves at the other, but they didn't regret doing so what so ever. In the last few months that they have been together, Regina and Emma had gotten much closer. Much... Much closer. Close enough that they actually sneaked around behind Mary Margaret's back every night so they could sleep in the same bed together and sometimes even more than that... Like tonight.

"Stop talking, you charming little thing." Regina said and plundered the girl's mouth. When they broke away from the kiss, Emma grinned widely.  
"I'll stop talking when you start moaning." She slid her hand slowly between their bodies, using her fingertips to caress the woman's skin and going down further, tickling her stomach a little. She then moved further down and cupped the woman's core, teasingly sliding her finger between the welcoming wet lips. Regina squirmed and gasped as she felt the girl tease her like that. She wanted to tell her off, but was cut off by her own moans as suddenly two fingers slipped inside her wet, squelching core.  
"Fuck.... Shit." The normally eloquent  woman cursed and curled her fingers into the pillow below Emma's head.  
"And mom tells  _me_  I have to watch my language." The blonde smirked as the brunette clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from getting too loud. Emma knew exactly how to make Regina crash and burn up uncontrollably and drive her absolutely crazy. The blonde had paid such close attention to the brunette and memorized every reaction and every weak spot on her body, and surely wasn't afraid to use all of her dirty tricks against the woman.

Emma quickly switched their positions and kissed Regina passionately, effectively shutting her up while she thrusted her fingers into the woman's wet and sloppy core. Regina wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde tightly and curled her fingers into the long, golden hair while whimpering into the kiss as she just felt so good. She held onto the girl desperately as Emma thrusted into her harder while using her thumb to tease the brunette's clit, using her free hand to support herself, having it planted firmly beside the woman's head. Regina was gasping for breath after breaking the kiss as she quickly got closer to the edge, feeling herself tumble over it. She arched her back and clamped her hand over her mouth as she came.

Emma moaned softly as she watched Regina cum. She loved the way the woman just let go of everything and looked absolutely stunning as she orgasmed. The light sheen of sweat covering her body as it was lit up by the moonlight and the pleasured flush of her skin making her look even more beautiful.

"You always stare at me like that." The woman purred softly as she came down from her high, still quite dazed but utterly pleased. She slowly sat up and kissed Emma passionately. "Like what you see?" She asked and Emma purred.  
"Always." She whispered over Regina's lips and purred as she felt the woman's hands on her body. The brunette pulled the blonde into her lap and leaned down, sucking on her nipple while kneading on the other breast. Emma let her head fall back and curled her fingers into the soft brown hair, pressing Regina's teasing mouth closer to her tingling body.

Regina smirked around the sensitive nub and watched the girl enjoy herself. She kissed her way up to the blonde's neck while her hands wandered down the taut body and squeezed the woman's firm thighs.   
"I can tell you're working out more." Regina grinned and licked her lips.  
"Well you love watching me when I work out~" Emma suddenly moaned as Regina's fingers slid over and between her soaked lips.  
"You're leaking on my thigh... Do you like it when you're being watched?" The brunette asked and grinned.   
"I only like it when you watch me." Emma panted as the woman slid her fingers inside of her while using her thumb to tease the engorged nub that was begging for attention by now. The blonde grabbed the woman's shoulders and undulated her hips on top of Regina's fingers, grinding on them.

The brunette guided the girl's hips and sped up the pace of thrusts while leaning in and kissing Emma's neck. The girl moaned softly and encouraged the woman by pressing her closer to her neck. "Please..." She begged and Regina knows what the girl wants, but with Mary Margaret around, she couldn't leave any marks, no matter how badly they both wanted to.

Regina bit on Emma's neck lightly and used her tongue to tease her skin. She used her fingers to rub the girl's inner walls and wriggled them inside of her, making the blonde squirm.  
"I'm so close." The blonde groaned softly and leaned her forehead against Regina's. Regina smirked and flicked the woman's clit a few times while pumping her fingers inside of the girl a bit more roughly. The woman watched as Emma threw her head back and trembled in her lap as she came. She could feel the girl clench around her fingers deliciously and coat them with more of her delicious wetness.

The brunette guided the blonde to lie down slowly and kissed down her throat and over her shoulder while wrapping her arms around the cute blonde.

The two just got comfortable and cuddled up together, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Spice

It's been three weeks since Emma's 18th birthday and Regina and Emma were making the most of 'celebrating' it. Emma was smirking as she had Regina pinned to the wall using her body. She had been working out enough to develop some nice muscle to easily overpower the adult brunette. Regina was panting as she was shoved up against the wall by the blonde who was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Regina licked her lips as she roamed her eyes down her lover's body, particularly those toned arms and that sixpack that was slowly forming beneath the smooth skin of the girl's stomach. They both moaned softly as Emma claimed her lips a bit roughly. They had recently discovered that they both like it a little rough around the edges and that suited them just fine.

Regina wrapped her leg around Emma's waist and pulled her in closer like that as she couldn't use her arms. The blonde grinned into the kiss and rubbed their hips together slowly.  
"You like it when I'm in my gym outfit, don't you..." She smirked wider and licked her lips as she pulled back from the kiss.  
"Not just in your gym clothes." Regina chuckled. "I appreciate it when you're naked as well." She winked and leaned forward as far as she could, capturing Emma's lips with her own again. The blonde chuckled and kissed the woman back deeply, rubbing her tongue over those plush lips until she got allowed entrance. Her tongue was met by Regina's and they engaged in a sensual dance together for dominance.

Neither of the women heard Mary Margaret come up the stairs, much less heard her open the door. The first thing they did hear was the woman's cut off question.  
"Emma, have you seen Regi..." That's when she saw the woman in question pressed up against the wall by her own daughter and kissing on top of that.

Emma gasped and jumped back quickly when she heard her mother. The woman in questioned just stared at the two of them dumbfounded.  
"Why are you two..?" She started but she didn't quite know what to ask the couple. Everyone just shifted uncomfortably for a moment before Regina spoke up.  
"What did you want to ask me Mary Margaret?" She just couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. It was silent for a while before the pixie haired woman shook her head, seemingly trying to shake away her thoughts.  
"Uh... I was just... I..." The woman sighed. "I forgot." She scratched behind her ear and bit her lip. "I'll just... Come back later." She turned around and hurried off downstairs. Emma looked at the open door and then to Regina.

"What just happened?" The blonde asked and Regina bit her lip before letting out a nervous chuckle.  
"I think we can safely say that we got caught." The brunette took Emma's hand and pulled her closer before leaning off to the side to swing the door closed. "Now, where were we?" She smirked and cupped Emma's cheek. The blonde was a little torn between wanting to explain this to her mother and continuing what she was doing with Regina. Eventually her hormones won the battle as she just couldn't help herself and shoved the older woman back against the wall.  
"Well, you were stuck between the wall and me." She grinned a little and kissed the woman deeply while moving her hands to undo the buttons on Regina's blouse.  
"Mmmm, I see, and what are you going to do to me now that you've got me pinned down?" The woman asked. Emma just smirked and when she was done unbuttoning the blouse, she pulled it down the woman's shoulders and left it around her arms, restraining them that way.  
"I'm going to have my way with you." She whispered over Regina's lips and kissed over the woman's jaw before moving to her ear. "I can tell this is turning you on." She whispered and bit on the woman's earlobe, making Regina groan.  
"Oh? And what makes you say that?" She asked in a breathy voice. Emma slid her hands over time woman's bare sides and licked a trail over her neck.  
"The way your breathing speeds up when I do this..." She caressed the woman softly and smirked as Regina's breath hitched in her throat as her fingers slid over a particularly sensitive spot on her body. "And the way you moan when I do this..." She leaned in and bit the woman's neck, effectively marking her as she sucked on the skin hard, leaving a hickey on the olive skin. Regina tried to grab hold of the blonde, but the fabric of her blouse that was trapping her arms restricted her from doing so. She squirmed and moaned softly as the blonde teased her like that.  
"Emma..." It was desperate and needy. The blonde slid her hand over the woman's arm and slowly laced their fingers together as she straightened up and looked into Regina's eyes.  
"I'm going to make you beg for it." She whispered between their lips and crashed them together.

Emma slowly wrapped her arm around the woman's waist, pulling her flush against her body. She moved her leg between the woman's and nudged her thigh against the fabric clad core. Regina groaned at the friction it caused and moved her hips, trying to grant herself more pleasure. The blonde didn't let her however and pulled her leg back again, smirking as she saw the disappointment in Regina's eyes.  
"So eager." Emma purred and reached down, popping the button on the pants Regina was wearing. She slowly moved it down the adult's hips and let the fabric fall to the floor. She admired the sight Regina made with her blouse restraining her, the black lace of her bra so elegantly hugging her features and the matching lace panties hugging her hips and covering her soaking core. Emma licked her lips and slid her hands from the woman's hips, up her sides and over the woman's breasts, squeezing them gently. Regina inhaled sharply as she felt the girl's fingers and hands go over her nipples that were straining against the fabric of her bra. She closed her eyes as the blonde leaned down and kissed over her chest and between her breasts while slowly pulling down the lace cups of her bra, releasing her breasts. Emma looked up at Regina with a smirk and leaned in slowly while darting her tongue out. The wet muscle slowly connected with the sensitive nub and swirled around it sensually. Emma grabbed the woman's breasts and moved to suck on the nipple teasingly while pinching the other between her fingers, making Regina cry out.  
"Shit, Emma..." Her breathing sped up, becoming more labored. She struggled against her bonds and tried to pry the blouse away from her arms, but Emma grabbed her wrists and stilled them while pulling back.  
"Don't~ I'll stop if you remove it." She warned the woman, making her groan.  
"Emma please... I want to touch you."  
"And you will, when I allow you to." She smirked and released the woman's wrists. "So, are you going to be a good girl?" It was silent for a while as the brunette considered her options. She then slowly nodded.

"I'll be good." She breathed and moaned as Emma leaned in again, sucking hard on the woman's nipple. She smirked around the sensitive nub and carefully used her teeth, biting it lightly before pulling it slightly. Regina arched her back off the wall and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from being too loud. Tears sprung into her eyes as it hurt a little, but it felt so good at the same time. She could feel the slickness between her thighs increase at an alarming rate. She groaned as she could smell her own arousal. There was no way he was able to hide it as her panties were completely ruined and sopping with her own wetness.

Emma reached down and slid her fingers over the wet lace and smirked.  
"My, my... Aren't we excited~" The blonde purred and rubbed her fingers over the panties, making Regina squirm more and pant softly.  
"Please... Emma... I want you."  
"What is it you want exactly?" She asked and leaned in, teasingly biting the other nipple.  
"I... I want your fingers." Regina started out. "I want them inside of me." She looked into Emma's eyes with her own eyes that were almost black with desire. The blonde smirked and nodded.  
"Very well." She said and scratched her nails over the fabric of the lace panties, making Regina groan hotly. The blonde then slid her hand into the panties, slowly inching her way down to the woman's core, caressing the outer labia with her fingers. Regina's hips bucked at the touch, making her lean forward and rest her body against Emma's.  
"Please, don't tease me..." She begged softly and wriggled her hips to feel more of those fingers. Emma grinned and slid her fingers through the soaking slit to wet them properly before sliding two fingers into the woman's eager body. A long moan came from Regina's mouth followed by panting. "Yes... Please... Move them." She pleaded with the other while moving her hips onto the fingers desperately.

Emma pushed the woman back up against the wall and made her lean against it while starting to thrust her fingers into her deeply.  
"Like this?" She licked her lips and winked. Regina nodded quickly and let her head fall back while wrapping her leg around the younger girl's waist to give her better access.  
"Yes, just like that... Fuck..." Regina groaned and panted loudly. She couldn't help herself as she was so incredibly hot. There wasn't a shred of restraint left in her body as she moaned hotly for the blonde as she thrusted her fingers deeply into the brunette, effectively pushing her closer and closer to an amazing orgasm. The room was quickly filled with Regina's loud moans accompanied by the soaking wet sopping sounds that came from her core as Emma thrusted her fingers as deep as she could. She added a third finger and kissed Regina deeply, trying to muffle her moans a little. It did little to nothing however as Regina tossed her head back and cried out hotly as she came, arching from the wall while tightening the hold she had on Emma with her leg.

The blonde could feel the woman's walls tighten around her fingers, barring her from any movement. She just wriggled them gently inside of the woman and kissed over her neck softly as she dragged out the woman's orgasm just a moment longer before pulling her fingers back. Regina's breathing was ragged as she tried to catch her breath as she came down from her orgasm. She looked at the blonde with a lusty gaze and grinned a little.  
"You're going to pay for that..." She said and struggled with the blouse, wriggling around before getting it off her body. She slowly put her hands against the blonde's shoulders and roughly pushed her to the bed before pinning her down on it.  
"Pay for what?~" Emma asked innocently as she looked up at the wonderfully disheveled woman.  
"For embarrassing me. I doubt Mary Margaret will be pleased with what she just heard..." Regina chuckled and quickly got rid of her bra before starting to yank on Emma's sports bra. "Now come on, strip!" She said and Emma chuckled, slowly putting her arms up so the other could strip away her bra.   
"Do you want to take off my shorts too?" The blonde winked and raised her hips a little. Regina considered it for a moment and smirked.  
"Everything comes off now." She said and stripped the girl entirely naked before grabbing her legs and spreading them, sliding her hands over the girl's thighs and squeezing them.  
"Well, well, well... You got plenty wet watching me." Regina smirked and leaned in, slowly biting the blonde's inner thigh, marking her there. Emma's hips jerked a little at that, making her groan.  
"How could I not... You're just so fucking sexy." Emma reached down and laced her fingers into the brunette hair.  
"Hmm thank you for the compliment dear." Regina purred and kissed her way closer to Emma's core. "But that doesn't mean my punishment will be any less severe." She said in a dangerously low voice before sucking on the girl's clit, swirling her tongue around it teasingly. She knew what she was doing to the girl, having done it quite a few times now. She was going to drive her utterly crazy and get her to moan as loudly if not louder than she did herself earlier.

Emma arched her back off the bed as she felt that deliciously sinful tongue work around her clit like a magic wand.  
"Holy fuck... Regina... please..." She moaned and buried both her hands into the silky brown hair, pulling it a little as she guided Regina to where she wanted and needed her the most. Regina smirked and sucked really hard on the girl's clit as a punishment, making Emma cry out loudly and thrash on the  bed. "No... please, don't do that... please..." She begged and grabbed the sheets, pulling on them as she didn't want to hurt Regina. The brunette chuckled and pulled back, licking up and down the soaking slit a few times.  
"Will you be good then?" She asked and smirked.  
"I'll be really good, please don't tease me..." Emma whined and looked down at Regina. The brunette nodded slowly.  
"Very well, but if you're bad~ I'll stop and leave you hanging." She warned the blonde and licked at the girl, purring at her taste before sliding her tongue deeply into the hot and needy body.  
"Yes! Yesss... oh yessss." Emma moaned hotly and tried her best to keep her hips still, but it was difficult as that tongue just expertly licked at her insides and made her feel so good. "Please..." Regina chuckled a little and pinned the young woman's hips down as she swirled her tongue inside of that hot and wet cavern, licking and sucking at the delicious nectar the girl was spilling into her mouth. She moaned and pulled back slowly.  
"You're delicious Emma." She purred and kissed the girl's clit softy before sliding her fingers inside the blonde. Emma leaned up a little and reached out to the other, wrapping her arm around the brunette's neck as Regina crawled up and kissed Emma deeply. Sharing her taste while thrusting her fingers deeply into the young and needy body. She used her whole body to thrust her fingers as deep as they could go. Driving Emma crazy.

"Yes! Fuck yess... Harder..." Emma whined and held onto Regina tightly, digging her nails into the woman's shoulder's as she held onto them.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Regina whispered over her lips.  
"Yes, I'll cum for you!" The blonde moaned and let her head fall back as a third finger was added inside of her, spreading her out more and thrusting deeper. "I'm gonna cum Regina." The girl panted and moved her hips.

"Then cum for me ducky." Regina kissed the girl's ear as she used her nickname. Emma held onto Regina tightly and hid her face into her neck before moaning hotly as she felt those delicious long fingers wriggle deeply inside of her, rubbing all the right places and causing her to orgasm for the woman.  
"Regina!" The blonde moaned and trembled before collapsing back on the bed, panting and chuckling softly as she looked at the brunette.

"What are you laughing about?" Regina asked as she pulled back and kissed the young adult gently.  
"We're going to have a very awkward conversation with my mother..." Emma chuckled and sighed. "Hey mom, now that you know that I'm banging your best friend, is it OK if we sleep in the same room?" She laughed and looked at Regina who gasped and slapped the blonde's arm.  
"I strongly advise against going with that line!" She said and shook her head. "I mean like... it's not very tactical."  
"So what do you suggest?"  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!"

 


	3. Everything Nice

Regina and Emma were sitting on the couch all dressed and their hair wet from the much needed shower after their bout of 'fun'.  Mary Margaret was sitting opposite of them in a chair, nursing a cup of tea.

"So, when were you geniuses going to tell me?" The pixie haired woman cocked an eyebrow and sipped her drink.  
"Well, it just sort of happened and I didn't really think about that part." Emma said and bit her lip before looking at Regina.  
"Hey, don't look at me... It's not my fault." The woman chuckled.  
"You're the adult however." Mary Margaret said and Regina shrunk back a little.  
"OK, maybe it is my fault..." She said softly and pouted a little.

"Look, I'm not blaming anyone for anything. You can't stop love. It has its own funny way of doing what it wants. You and I both know that Regina." Mary Margaret said softly and smiled. "I'm not against it. Surprised? Yes, very much so... But I'm not going to stop you two. Emma... you're an adult now, so you have to make your own choices. I just hope you both know what you're doing."  
"Mom, I really love Regina..." The blonde said and looked at the brunette, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it. "I really do." Regina looked back at the blonde and smiled brightly. She slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.  
"I love you too, ducky."

"Ducky?" Mary Margaret laughed. "Oh my."  
"Don't even start... I swear I will incinerate you." Regina said and glared at the woman who was laughing behind her hand.  
"Mom, stop laughing! It's cute."

"I will just... remove myself now." She chuckled and got up. "Ducky." She snorted and shook her head.  
"I swear Snow if you don't shut up now I'll make you shut up!" Regina got up and stalked over to her friend.  
"I'm already leaving... Princess." She cackled and ran off. Regina gasped and balled her fists.   
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"   
"Princess?" Emma asked curiously and looked at the furious Regina. The woman sighed and turned around.

"When I was little, my dad always called me his little princess..." Regina flopped back on the cough defeated and groaned. "Your mom heard him call me that when she was sleeping over at my place one time... Now whenever she can, she teases me with the nickname."  
"Why do you call her Snow then?" Emma asked and Regina chuckled before looking at the blonde.  
"She's pale as snow isn't it? And it's a nicer than vampire I suppose." She said and shrugged. "It's not important..."

~*~

Regina was lying on her side, still sleeping peacefully while Emma gently slides her fingers through the silky auburn hair. She smiled as she liked watching Regina sleep. Often the woman was awake way before she ever got up, so she always made the most of it when she did wake earlier.

The blonde slowly leaned in and kissed the woman's forehead softly after pushing her bangs aside. Regina stirred a little and smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.  
"Hmm morning..." She mumbled but didn't bother to open her eyes yet. She knew exactly who's hand was in her hair and whose lips were caressing her skin. She just rolled on top of Emma and got comfortable before opening her eyes, smiling up at the blonde. "Slept well?" Regina asked and Emma nodded.  
"Yeah, you?" She asked and Regina leaned up and kissed the blonde's lips softly.  
"Very well." The brunette purred and nuzzled into Emma's neck which caused her to giggle.  
"Careful! I'm ticklish there, you know that!" She squirmed a little, trying to get away from the ticklish sensation. Regina just smiled and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.  
"How do you feel, now that we don't have to hide anymore?"  
"Well, we weren't really hiding... It was more a game of lets not be found yet."  
"It's that pretty much hide and seek?" Regina stated the obvious and Emma chuckled.  
"Mom didn't know she was seeking though." She said and bit her lip. "But when she found us... well... I was a bit nervous that she was going to explode or something."  
"Your mother is quite understanding, trust me." The brunette said and closed her eyes.  
"How come? Did something happen in the past which gives you this knowledge?" Emma asked and Regina took a while to answer. She sat up a little and looked at Emma.  
"Because... a year after I was married to Robin, I told her I didn't love him. Sure we were really good friends, and that really is what I thought of him as. My best buddy. But I eventually realized that the reason why I didn't love him is because I'm lesbian." Regina looked a little awkward as she explained the situation.  
"You only realized it that late into the game?" Emma frowned and Regina sighed.  
"I never stopped to think about it really. I have my career and Robin just somehow fitted into the picture at that time."  
"I think I get it..." Emma said and sat up, hugging Regina gently. "So, when you found out he was cheating on you, what were you thinking?"  
"I was mainly offended he would look at women other than me because he was married to me after all. I suppose it's my own fault since I dodged every advance he made at me. But when he kicked me out. I was just livid really. We had a good thing going, but I suppose it wasn't enough and when he found a suitable replacement, I was relieved of my duties as a wife I guess."  
"That's terrible..." Emma said and moved to straddle Regina's lap. "But on the other hand... It made you come live here, and we quickly established that that was for the better for both of us." The blonde grinned and kissed Regina deeply.  
"Hmm yes, because here she was... This teen that was just shamelessly staring at my breasts..."  
"And this adult that was just drooling over my arm muscles..." Emma shot back and grinned.  
"And since then, they have only become more defined... along with the rest of your body."  
"And I found that your breasts aren't the only parts that I love to bury my face in." Emma said and Regina laughed heartily.  
"So it would seem~"

"Because you're my sugar, spice and everything nice." 


End file.
